Samuel Badham (1815-1868)
}} English Immigrant Convert to Mormonism and Mormon Battalion Soldier Vital Stats * Father: John Badham (1791-1827) - England - (per Almira Jane's journal-below) * Mother: Francis Wood (1795-1862) - England * 1815-Aug-15 : Birth in Much Cowarne, Herefordshire, England (Does not agree with tombstone picture) * 1815-Sep-10 : Christening at Much Cowarne Parish, Herefordshire, England * 1838-Oct-10 : Married (1) to Mary Bishop (1819-1844) in Stanford Bishop, Herefordshire, England * 1840-May-31 : Baptism by Wilford Woodruff at Castle Frome, Herefordshire, England * 1844-Jan : Migration to America, arrival at Nauvoo, Illinois * 1844-Apr : First wife passes away. * 1845-Mar-20 : Married (2) to Mary Doggett Richards (1821-1898) in Stark Co, Illinois * 1846-1847 : Mormon Battalion march from Iowa to Pueblo Co, to Salt Lake Valley; Returns to Iowa * 1858-Nov-18 : Visit by William Wood Hall family * 1868-May-20 : Dies in Henderson, Mills Co,Iowa Biography Family History Samuel his the son from his mother's first marriage in Much Cowarne, Herefordshire, England. She would later remarry to William Hall. One of his sons, William Wood Hall (1832-1891), would later immigrate from England to Iowa and afterwards convert to Mormonism. His wife, Almira Jane Reid, recorded an extensive record of her life in Iowa and notates several encounters with Samuel Badham and his family during the 1850s. This is the principle genealogical source for both gentlemen. Life in England Samuel Badham appears to have been connected with United Brethren in England during the late 1830s. Spring of 1840, a Mormon Missionary from America, Wilford Woodruff arrives in Herefordshire. Traveling thru The Potteries area, he encounters tremendous success preaching amongst the United Brethren here. Samuel is listed in his journal record of baptisms for May 1840. Samuel's baptism at Froome Hill is recorded in Wilford's journal under May 31, 1840. Also baptized here this day were Francis and Hannah Holmes, Elizabeth and Mary James, Elizabeth and John Birch, Elizabeth Went, Hannah Bishop, William and Elizabeth Embry, Mary Brooks and Mary Jonsey. William Hall and the Rowberry girls were baptized three days earlier at Hope Rough. Wilford Woodruff recorded Samuel again in the Minutes of the Conference held at Stanley hill, Castle Froome, Herefordshire, England, June 21st, 1840. Here the Conference authorizes him and several others to be ordained priests. They also resolve for "Samuel Badham, Priest, to have the care of the church at Dunsclose;". Also on June 21, John Gaily, priest of the Hopes Rough branch, baptizes Mary Badham, wife of Samuel. Wilford's diary records the actions from the Sept 20, 1840 Froms Hill Conference held at Standley Hill. Here Samuel Badham is sustained to be ordained an Elder. Samuel reports his branch at Dunclose has 24 members. The Hopes Rough branch has 18 members. Wilford's diary also mentions possible other members of the Badham and Bishop families living in the area. Migration to America Vision of Youth - (See Google Books) Book with story (Pg 167-188) about JR Badham, son of Samuel Badham. - Published in 1888 for the youth of the Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints The emphasis of the book is several visions the JR had that led him from the Cutlerites to the RLDS church in 1867. Makes mention of their immigration to America, death of his mother, Samuel's service in the Mormon Battalion and their farm settlement in Mills Co Iowa. "My father, Samuel Badham, united with the church in 1840, and my mother, the following year, only one month before my birth. In January, 1844, we set sail from Liverpool, England, bound for America - the land of promis, coming via New Orleans, and being upon the water until about the 1st of April, same year, when we landed at the city of the Saints, Nauvoo. On the 9th day of June my mother suddenly passed away to the other side, and I was left, not only without a mother's loving care, but also without brother or sister to share my joys or griefs." Nauvoo Period Samuel married a second time to Mary Daggett Richards in 1845, either in Iowa or Illinois. They had at least 4 children, Francis A., Arnason (Amazon), Violet, and Mary M. BADHAM. Mormon Battalion: Pvt Samuel Badham Samuel Badham joined the Mormon Battalion in Iowa in 1846. Company D, Private. On 10-Nov-1846, joined the 2nd Sick Detachment of 55 men led by Lt. Willis that departed from southwest New Mexico stay at Pueblo with the Mississippi Saints. He was later part of 2nd group to arrive in Salt Lake City on 27-Jul-1847. He is recorded as being part of the sick detachment that left the Battalion and to winter in Pueblo Colorado. Page 347 of the William Clayton Diaries records that he was part of this group as it entered the Salt Lake Valley right behind Brigham Young's group on July 29, 1847. A month later some members of the Battalion traveled back to Winter Quarters to re-unite with their families. During this time period he became dissatisfied with the Mormon Church and switches affiliation to one or more of its offshoots. Farm Creek Settlement in Iowa Early in 1846 removal was made into the wilds of Iowa because of fierce anti-Mormon mobs in Illinois. The home selected being at Trader's Point, on a stream of water. The only neighbor in the section was a man by the name of Watson, who had located in Pottawattamie county. Privations were expected and bravely endured; Later when Mr. Samuel Badham died, May 20, 1868, his wild prairie farm had become a valuable piece of property, worth twenty-five dollars an acre, and he also possessed a thousand dollars' worth of other property. All this had been accumulated by the time he was fifty three years old, giving one a sure basis upon which to estimate his character. He was energetic, persevering and laborious; was a man of judgment, having been long in the offices of school and township, and a veteran of the Mexican war, his wife receiving a pension for the same, he having served fifteen (sic 12) months. His sister-in-law recorded family encounters with Samuel and his son J.R. in Iowa circa 1858. J.R. is a very religious young men. He would later go on to be a preacher in the RLDS church and wrote several articles for them in the 1880s. Family Visit on 18-Nov-1858. Almira, William and Almira's father stay at home of Samuel Badham on the W. Nishnabotany River in Iowa. Samuel and his family had joined with the Cutlerites, a breakoff religious group led by Alphus Cutler. Pg 53 mentions members of Williams' Fathers' family and Samuels family, including son James. This is near Henderson (Farm Creek) in Mills Co -southwest corner of Iowa near Council Bluffs. Alpheus Cutler and followers at Farm Creek are separated from main body of LDS Church. It became later became the Henderson branch of the RLDS Church in 1859. History of Farm Creek - one of three main settlements of the Cutlerite Movement and was in constant conflict with Utah LDS and RLDS churches - primarily disagreements over Plural Marriage and Temple Worship. Farm Creek was also the burial place (1852) of Augustus Richards - Samuel Badham's father-in-law. In 1868, Samuel Badham and he was buried at the Farm Creek Cemetery, located in Henderson, Mills Co, Iowa. Mr. Badham voted the Republican ticket and took a vital interest in the affairs of the nation. In religious life he was a member The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Before leaving Illinois his wife died and about 1845 he married Mary Richards, a native of Highland county, Ohio, and they had a number of children, viz: Milvern, an infant; Frances, who became the wife of William Gaylord and died at Shenandoah, Iowa, leaving two children; Amazon Harrison; Violet, who became the wife of William James and died at Pleasant Hill, Missouri, January, 1877, leaving three children: Juan, who died at the age of two years; and Mary, who married Charles Wilson and died in western Nebraska, leaving two children. The mother of these children died April 2, 1898, at the age of seventy-six, lamented by all with whom she had been associated. Today Anderson is part of Fremont Co (formerly Mills Co) and is about 30 miles south of Henderson (Farm Creek) along the W. Nishnabatony River. Family 1st Marriage: Mary Bishop (England) # Charlotte Badham (1840-1841) - died young # James Richison Badham (1841-1888) - m. Eliza Fisher # Robert Badham (1844-1844) - died young 2nd Marriage: Mary Richards (Illinois) # Milvern Badham (1846-1846) - died young # Francis Ann Badham (1849-1879) - m. William Gaylord # Amazon Badham (1853-1909) - m. Alvina Peck, Farmer in Iowa. # Violet Badham (1854-1875) - m. William James # Juan Badham (1855-1859) - died young # Mary Martha Badham (1859-1886) - m. Charles Wilson # Clara Alice Badham (1861-1877) - died age 16 Research Notes * Myron Verne Badham (1889-1935) is incorrectly listed in NFS as a child of this family. Samuel was already dead long before time of birth. References * Samuel Badham * Badham in Herefordshire * Badham in Mills County, Iowa * Diary of Almira Jane Reid, wife of Samuel's step-brother, William Wood Hall. * FindAGrave Memorial - Pictures of headstone and family history. His headstone calculates birth at 31-Jul-1815, 52 years, 9 mos, 20 days. * History of the Church Vol IV - Samuel Badham's ordination in England. * Mormon Battalion Roster - Company D - All ‘Joined for Service and Enrolled at the General Rendezvous,’ July 16, 1846, at Council Bluffs, Iowa, and all were ‘Mustered Into Service’ at the same place and on the same date. It also appears on this Roll that all were enrolled and mustered by LIEUTENANT COLONEL J. ALLEN. * Battalion Women Left Behind - List of women who stayed behind when husbands went to the Army. - b. 20 Apr 1821 , Highland, Ohio / d. 18 Apr 1898 / Parents: Augustus RICHARDS & Frances Lee (Fanny) DAGGETT * Crockett Clan History - Samuel Badham listed in the Pueblo sick detachment. * Balls Family Tree - Genealogy * Farms Creek Branch 1859 - Roster of Farms Creek Branch * History of Mormon Church in Mills County Iowa - Winter Quarters History Project by BYU. Journal Entry of Almira Jane Reid Almira Jane Reid - daughter-in-law to William Hall by marriage to his son that traveled to America. In 1859 she recorded a visit with Samuel Badham, living in the Iowa countryside, and son of Francis Wood from her first marriage. (1859 - Iowa) ...We stated at Fathers house about six or seven weeks, then we went to where William's half brother lived down on the Nishnabotany river on what was known as Farm Creek. Father went along with us for to drive the 2 cows and 2 calves for us. This was on the 18th of November. We got to Williams brother house (his brother's name was Samuel Badham, he was William's Mother's first son by her first husband, John Badham and William was the second son by her second husband, William Hall) William's Mother's first husband died and left her with 3 children: Samuel, Ann and Mary. Thomas died when his Father died. He was the youngest of the four children then. 3 years after John Badham died, whe became acquainted with William Hall and married him. She then had Henry Hall and William W. Hall and James Hall and Hannah Hall. When Hannah was a baby, her second husband died. He caught cold from washing sheep in May. He was sick about 3 weeks (so Samuel Badham told me). He died in June, 1838 when William W. was six years old. She never married again. I have give an explanation how my husband was related to his half brother, as I said, we came to his brothers house. We was kindly received. We had supper and our stock was cared for. Then the subject of relgion was brought up. Samuel Badham and his family was all joined to a branch of the Mormons called the Cutlerites. They held old Alphus Cutler as the leader... Much Cowarne Parish Records Parish records corroborate the journal of Almira Jane to show John Badham as the father of Samuel. Here is a link to the Partial Parish Record Abstract by Steve Karner. Hints at several generations of John Badham. * 25-Jun-1827 : birth of Anne Badham to John and Francis Badham * 20-Sep-1786 : burial of John Badham at Hopton * 06-Nov-1793 : burial of John Badham * 02-Feb-1794 : birth of Richard Badham to James and Sarah Badham * 30-Jan-1794 : burial of John Badham 1860 US Census Taken at Mud Creek Township, Mills Co, Iowa 1870 US Census * Mary Badham (F-49) (mother) * Amazon Badham (M-17) * Violet Badham (F-15) * Mary Badham (F-10) * Clarah Badham (F-7) 1880 US Census Mary, Widow of Samuel with daughter Mary. The two grandkids are of daughter Violet who died in 1875. Violet's husband, William James appears to have moved east and marries Martha Abbott in Massachusetts. Another census listing shows son Amazon and family living near his mother in Anderson, IA. First Son of Samuel and Mary Richards, keeping farm with wife Melvina and two young daughters. in same village as his mother. Daughter M.M. is Mabel Mercy. Category:Migrants from England to Iowa